


The Next Contestant

by Spindini



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 08:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17915792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindini/pseuds/Spindini
Summary: Peridot sees Malachite for the first time when competing on a game show. But this game show is... "different", to say the least.





	The Next Contestant

It was a good while into Era 3. Fusions were widely accepted, a complex network of warp pads now linked Homeworld with Earth, and both worlds had adopted the best aspects from each other. Peridot was one of the most enthralled with this change; she loved what Homeworld was now and enjoyed having easy access to both it and Earth.

One day, when Peridot was buying new limb enhancers on Homeworld, she got a message on the diamond communicator from White, Yellow, and Blue Diamonds.

"Congratulations!" shouted White.

"You have been selected..." said Yellow.

"To compete on a game show called Super Fusion Challenge!" finished Blue.

"Today's the day, so get to the studio!" they chirped.

Peridot ran there, excited but a little confused about what the show would entail. She entered the building with confidence. Suddenly, some lapis pushed her off to a room with a steam bath in it. "We need to get you ready," said the lapis.

Peridot didn't know what she would be ready for, but she went along with it anyway, since steam baths weren't something to complain about. After a while of soaking, an agate scooped Peridot up and took her to a different room, where she dressed Peridot in a shimmering golden gown.

"I guess this is just to look good on Homeworld broadcast," Peridot said.

"And for the fusion!" growled the agate.

When a diamond chime played, the door to the stage opened with a whirr. "Don't disappoint me," said Yellow Diamond. Peridot walked through it, still not knowing what this game show was all about but worrying a bit about impressing the large live studio audience, filled with gems of every sort.

 

"Welcome, starlights! I'm your host, White Diamond, and this is..."

"SUPER! FUSION! CHALLENGE!" shouted the audience.

"The challenge is to see how much pressure from a fusion a single gem can take. We start this show with..." White Diamond pulled open a glistening silver curtain. "This Peridot!"

The audience clapped at seeing her and Peridot smiled tightly. What was this pressure thing about?

"And as the fusion, we have..." The sound of hands hitting the floor boomed through the studio. "Malachite!"

A roar of applause and cheering went up as Malachite stepped onto the stage.

"It's Jasper and Lapis... together. I'm kind of relieved they resolved their differences," muttered Peridot to herself.

"Okay, enough about the host, it's time for me!" Malachite growled and tore off Peridot's gown with her teeth.

"Is this... what I think it is?" Peridot looked around.

"Depends on what you think it is." Malachite smiled and her left eyes winked. 

Peridot realized that she was probably right as she looked at the studio audience, which was now full of gems mashing their hands between their legs. 

She then looked at Malachite. Though she had considered being with Jasper before, Malachite was a whole different kind of deal. But somehow Malachite was more attractive than her best friend and the perfect quartz she looked up to, combined. The fluffy hair stuck up beautifully, and the quadrupled eyes were so deep. Peridot thought that she wouldn't mind this affair too much. Then, she noticed something that complicated her decision.

Peridot didn't know why she didn't consider that possibility before, considering it was the most likely one, but she had just noticed a twitching bulge in the bottom of Malachite's suit, and it looked like the type that would either break her or cause her to poof immediately. And yet, Peridot wanted it. Just the thought of something like that obscenely pushing against her delicate insides made Peridot heat up in her lower area, then start dripping down her legs.

The fact still remained that this was the first of this kind of contact with either Lapis or Jasper, let alone both. And it was on a game show of all things. Why? 

"All right, Peridot." Malachite shifted out of her top to reveal a set of beautiful malachite-marbled breasts. "You can't take this, but we have to try it because that's what the diamonds say." She shifted off the rest of her outfit and grinned widely.

Peridot looked at Malachite's now-revealed area, covered with a wild forest of white hair, but she fell back when she saw that the twitching protrusion she had been so turned on by was just a sheath. Then, the inside of it glowed brightly as it began its extension.

First came a slightly pointed and already dripping tip, which then gave way to a bulky shaft that widened as it got closer to the base. The sea-green shaft had dark green ridges crossing its length, and on the light flesh between the ridges, a collection of all these bumps and glands. The shaft kept extending until it was as long as Malachite's body, then terminated in a deep green engorged segment dotted with little bumps of hard light.

Peridot had to press her legs together at the sight of that. She knew that taking it all would be a task she'd never get to accomplish without shapeshifting, but the imagined feeling of the rough appendage against her walls was enough to make her drip even more. Malachite's tip then pulsed and sent luscious undulations down the shaft to the base, where it slowly vibrated. Peridot planted herself on her hands and knees and jutted her lower regions towards Malachite, still covered by her usual uniform. "Don't worry about me poofing. Just wreck me already!"

Malachite heard the uproar of the watching gems and considered. She wanted to give them what they wanted to make the show a success, but she thought a squirming, desperate Peridot would also be good for viewership. After thinking it over, Malachite ground her tip slowly on Peridot's covered area. She then pressed it between her thighs, enjoying Peridot writhing in desire. When she felt Peridot pulsing through her outfit, she pulled away.

"What are you doing?!" Peridot shouted.

Malachite peeled off Peridot's sticky outfit, then examined Peridot's revealed area. "Peridot, I'm sorry."

"For WHAT?"

"You're a bit... undersized... and there's no way that even the tip is going in without a shapeshift. And unfortunately, the diamonds have forbade me from doing that for any purposes other than taking off my clothes."

"This can't be happening!"

"But I still have to give them a show. So I'm going to release without you."

Peridot watched in disappointment as Malachite's hand grasped around her shaft. At the exact moment she did, the members of the audience removed their hands from their sensitive places.

"No!" they cried collectively.

"I came to see a peridot get smashed and I'm not leaving until she is!" shouted a ruby.

Malachite loosened her grip. "I just wanted to see the look on everyone's face." She then sucked a finger. "But that doesn't mean Peridot's going to get what she wants right now."

"Why?" Peridot asked in a whine.

"It's no fun if you just poof immediately. I need to get you ready so you don't!"

Malachite ran her finger up Peridot's leg and pressed it slowly in. Peridot felt her limits being pushed already, but she kept herself stable. After all, if she couldn't take one finger from Malachite, what were the chances that she would ever get her other appendage in there? As she adjusted to the digit, Peridot rocked her hips against it, softly moaning. She groaned a little harder as Malachite stretched her out with a second finger, but she enjoyed having it in there. Malachite spread and closed them repeatedly, trying to find the space for more insertion. She eventually found the room for a third finger, then harshly thrust them in Peridot, who scraped her pressured insides against them with need. Malachite then slid her fingers out and slapped Peridot's back end with her shaft. 

Peridot could feel the pulsing tip pushed against her and started grinding herself onto it. Malachite grunted and shoved her tip into Peridot to the sound of cheers.

"Oh my stars!" Peridot clenched herself, resisting her insides trying to expel the raging appendage from her. "Y-you feel... great..."

Malachite smiled and reared up, thrusting more of herself inside. This was the point when Peridot started feeling the rough features that lined Malachite's edges. She moaned as she felt a metal-hard ridge pressed against her limits and the twitching of a set of glands.

That much length took little effort to take after getting used to how wide it was, but after that, Peridot felt extreme pressure. She was drenched in sweat and other liquids as she felt like poofing. But she had already taken so much from Malachite, it would be a waste not to try to take it all. Peridot clenched her fists and her walls as Malachite plunged deeper. It was about Malachite's halfway point when Peridot saw a prominent bulge forming on her stomach region. She put her arms over it, shocked by the obscenity of it all, but Malachite's next thrust pushed her arms away.

Malachite cackled and kept sliding in. "Oh, Mal...!" cried Peridot as the waves of pleasure washed over her body and she kept dripping in high amounts. "Give it all to me!" Peridot pushed herself against Malachite's twitching appendage.

"I can't. The... end of it is just a bit too much for you."

"I'm sure you can get it in somehow!" Peridot spread her legs as far as they would go and madly rubbed herself on the rounded knob connecting Malachite's shaft to her body.

"You know what? I'll try." Malachite strained and then the base slid in just fine, helped by Peridot's extreme wetness. The bumps encrusting it vibrated, causing Peridot to pound her hands on the floor in pleasure. She grinned even more when she felt Malachite's lower hair pressing against her.

Malachite then started to move, enjoying the grip of Peridot around her and the roar of the watching gems. She thrust with extreme power in every movement, slamming into Peridot and pressing against her surprisingly durable walls. Every ridge moved with her, making Peridot howl with the feeling. Malachite quivered even more than she had before, and Peridot enjoyed it as she pushed back against the fusion.

As the gems cheered louder, Malachite thrust faster into Peridot. Peridot's mouth hung open and she dripped more and more. She watched the bulge on her stomach grow and recede repeatedly. Malachite then pulled everything out except the tip.

"What?!" Peridot screamed. The studio audience was silenced.

Malachite then squeezed her eyes shut and thrust back in, sheathing herself inside Peridot completely as the audience cheered. Peridot screamed her release as that sudden motion caused her pleasure. Her head drooped down and her eyes closed.

"We're not done yet," said Malachite. "I still need to release." Malachite pounded against Peridot at the highest rate she possibly could. Peridot breathed heavily and her hips went back and forth against Malachite. It was like Peridot's light body was being torn apart, but she knew it simply stretched. Peridot wailed as she released again. Then, Malachite throbbed with passion. "I think... it's going to happen! Right about..." Malachite buried herself down to where her fluff tickled Peridot again. "Now!" She released with a moan. The energy in the room was unparalleled. Even White Diamond was stunned by how much a simple peridot could take.

Malachite's thick base kept her release inside Peridot, but even after it filled her up, Malachite's hardness didn't seem to go down. She gave Peridot another round of thrusting through her shattered insides, and Peridot dripped with her material and Malachite's. Peridot cried out with the heated feeling of it all, not wanting it to end. But as she got closer to her next release, she heard Malachite panting harder and slower. Though she didn't want to outlast Malachite because that would mean she wouldn't be finished off again, she thought, maybe that would give a better prize? 

Peridot didn't feel like thinking more about it. She was at her peak, moaning with the waves hitting her hard, and her soft walls pulsating in time with Malachite's rod. But just as she was about to go over the limit, Malachite stopped. Peridot whined as she felt Malachite slowly moving out of her. She then heard a pop as Malachite pulled out, then collapsed in a heap, pulling herself over to Malachite's leg.

"May I... finish myself off like this?" Peridot straddled Malachite's leg.

"If you want to."

Peridot rubbed herself against the light-flesh wildly, then fell back as she released all over it. As Peridot passed out, she heard the light voice of White Diamond shouting, "You win!"

 

When Peridot came to her senses, she was wrapped in a silver robe and sitting in White Diamond's hand. "Starlight, do you know what happened?"

"Not exactly..."

"You won the Super Fusion Challenge!"

"What... does that mean?"

"You get to become my special Peridot and work on Homeworld's main technological systems!"

"Thank you, but no thanks. I'd rather be with Malachite."

"I guess since you're the first winner, you can have her... but you're right."

"About what?"

"The contestants may get too attached to their fusions."

"Not my problem!" Peridot recovered her regular outfit and saw Malachite leaving the studio. "Please stay with me, my beautiful fusion lover!"

"That's fine by me. I'll make sure you have even better experiences than that game show." Malachite winked.


End file.
